vanquishedfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 4 of It is Written
Air Date October 17th, 2016 Synopsis We start out with Arida in a Black Bloc cell 12 hours ago where suddenly GliCh is teleported in. There is some difficult discussion about Past Livia vs Modern Livia and what happened outside the hospital. GliCh tries to hack the cell’s electronic locks to no avail. "Do you want to play a game?" asks Arida. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" replies GliCh. Arida suggested 20 Questions and they settle into a discussion of their childhoods. Soon Mrs. Cashew arrives. She interrogates GliCh who tries to fake her identity. Cashew finds out there are two of her just like Livia. GliCh informs Cashew that Past Livia was selling WCH on the street and was the one who teleported her into the cell. GliCh says she is on a mission. Suddenly Mrs. Cashew, erecting a barrier comes between the cells so Livia can no longer hear them. Cashew asks if Kosal sent GliCh who says yes. Cashew reveals she is a double agent for Kosal. Cashew lets on that she is there to destabilize the Black Bloc and keep them from unifying under The Prodigal (AKA Archer). GliCh thinks fast in order to keep Cashew talking and makes up a mission that she is here to shut everything down before it goes sideways. She says she is Livia's handler and that they are both super-powerful. Cashew defends the program she is running and says they will revolutionize PRS with it and have tapped into many different powers. She claims to have control over an entire wing of the Black Bloc and being close to taking it all down and wants to work with GliCh to finish it. "They have built for us a new army, completely off the radar; Livia and the rest of the cadets are almost unstoppable." says GliCh, “Yes, unstoppable even by you... and that is a problem.” Cashew is not sure whether to buy the story or not. Suddenly Past Livia teleports in beside Cashew. Past Livia asks what the plan is and Mrs. Cashew says they will stay in the cells while she makes some calls. They argue and Past Livia decides she does not trust Cashew and teleports Cashew's heart into her hand. Arida yells “No!” and throws up. Past Livia teleports the heart into her cell to freak her out more then leaves. Past Livia heads off to the training area where she meets Past Cross and Past Eaves who are working with Trainer Jodie (our NPC of the week). Cross is drunk, Livia is still injured from GliCh hitting her knee. Eaves is just detached. Trainer Jodie tries to whip them into shape. Jodie tells them they need to be on the ball because the Sisters of Perpetual Darkness (who are apparently nunjas) will show them no quarter. Trainer Jodie pulls some Kung Fu moves and while sparring with Livia dodges two portals and uses the third to put himself behind her trapping her arms with his staff. Suddenly an alarm goes off. Jodie tells them to continue sparring and leaves. Past Livia tells the others what happened in the cells and about the Future Selves and the potential incident tomorrow. Cross tries to take a drink from the flask in his bag but it is empty. Trainer Jodie returns with two Black Bloc agents in tow and shows them the video feed of Past Livia killing Mrs. Cashew and asks her to explain. Cross is impressed. Livia says Cashew was a traitor. Jodie asks Livia for the full story. She tries to explain but he says they have no proof of her story (she does not tell them about the time travelers yet). Jodie asks each of them where they were last night. Cross does not remember and Eaves says to check the logs. Livia claims to have been passed out behind the bar at the Double Deuce. Jodie tells them to stay put and goes out again. The scene cuts back to the cells where GliCh is comforting Arida. They decide they need to find a way out and GliCh suggests using the water in Cashew's blood to make ice to freeze the locks to break them. There is only enough to work one so Arida freezes GliCh's lock who then breaks it. She searches Cashew and finds a keycard, the tablet and snaps off Cashew's now somewhat desicated finger for the fingerprint scanner. She lets out Arida, but sets off the alarms. GliCh sets off an EMP to slow things down so no one can see them on the camera. They head up. The scene jumps again to 12 hours later. Archer has lead the rest of the group to a hill overlooking the hospital. The sun is starting to rise. They have a plan, but will it succeed? Nebraska asks what they are going to do and when he gets to do something. They tell him to disable anyone who has the Black Bloc heads. They want to avoid killing and rescue Arida and GliCh. Archer meditates. Sarah brings up the question of what to do if they encounter their past selves. They decide they should try to knock them out. They talk with Nebraska about how he does not really understand how his arm nanites work. Sarah cannot hack the building from outside but thinks perhaps she can if they can get in. First she can make the bomb threat inside the hospital only by hacking into the outside fuse box. Livia was going to find food but Archer effortlessly shoots two doves out of nearby trees and asks Nebraska to use his arm to cook them. They discover that the arm does not like fire. They realize that is because of the absorbed nanites from Galushi. They go over the plan once more with Archer and remind him to try not to kill people. There is some foreshadowing. Jump back once again to six hours ago – we are following GliCh and Arida as they try to sneak their way out of the building, taking out cameras and guards as needed. They are slightly the worse for wear, but carrying on nonetheless. They find a room full of random tech from which GliCh manages to create night vision goggles and a stun gun. Just as Arida muses that they are making too much noise, a Black Bloc soldier shines a light in on them and starts yelling. They try to shut him up but not efficiently. After yelling and fighting and tasing he finally passes out. GliCh steals his outfit. They pretend to be prisoner and soldier as more Black Bloc arrive, but forgot the guy is lying at their feet. GliCh tries to tase one but fails. Arida tries a new trick and makes them super sweat and they stop fighting and grab off their helmets. GliCh does some martial arts on one and accidentally throws him through a window to another room. Arida tries to knock one out with the butt of a gun but breaks his nose and he just can't handle the madness. The two ladies take off. Using her night goggles, GliCh guides them down a dark hallway towards a restroom, walking Arida into a wall in the process. GliCh drags Arida the rest of the way. In the bathroom, they try to find a container for water and Arida tries to ice the door but there isn't one. They end up using a ladies’ hygiene metal box which they emptied out and fill with water. They also find a condom machine and make a trash bag full of water balloons out of them. Suddenly they hear Black Bloc outside who’ve noticed the ice on the floor. GliCh tosses Arida the night goggles and shoves her into a stall and puts on the helmet and pretends to be trying to pee. The dudes come and she explains that she is a neat freak trying to pee standing up and some chick shot ice at her and ran away to the right. The dude suggests she try sitting down and says the usual "Catch Phrase Bro!" and leaves her alone. (You really should watch this bit it starts around 2h30 on the YouTube video and I cannot do the humour of it justice.) Jump forward six hours again -- the outside team heads in with Livia heading for the third floor to drop a fake bomb bag, while Sarah and Cross head for the fuse box with the others trailing behind, except Eaves who is heading through the front door to pull the fire alarm. Just as Eaves approaches the alarm, Past Eaves bursts from a nearby door shouting for everyone to get out and firing a rifle into the ceiling. Eaves pulls the alarm anyway. Livia sees everyone running, yells "bomb" and dives through a portal leading outside, landing hard. Cross has Sarah block all outgoing calls and yells for Archer but he has vanished. Cross yells at Nebraska to go help Eaves since they heard gunshots from inside. Past Eaves points the gun at Actual Eaves. They have a discussion about who is actually there to help the civilians. Nebraska finds Livia on the ground and makes sure she is okay before they both rush inside. Past Eaves does not believe Actual Eaves and shoots her in the side of the foot and runs off to get more civilians out. Arida and Nebraska find Actual Eaves and as they are helping her up Petunia jumps out of her pouch and runs off outside. Livia opens a mini portal so they can talk to Cross. Sarah jumps through to them .Outside, Petunia has reached the front of the group of civilians. She barks, and suddenly everything is all Pied Piper... everyone starts following her away in a quiet and orderly manner. The team takes note, but hopes it is a good thing. Arida, Cross, Eaves, Sarah and Nebraska head down the main hallway to try to ensure everyone gets out. As they go through the main door it slams shut behind them and the lights start flickering. They realize they are not alone and see down the hallway what appears to be a seven year old child dressed in white with glowing red eyes and tubes and cables coming out of the back of their head. "Hello... you are not authorized to be in this timeline." After failing to hack their way out, Sarah says, "He is malicious and bored. He doesn't seem to care. He told me his name is Emster and that we are going to have some fun." Cliffhanger... Fade to black.